Needed Here
by A Fangirl Named Desire
Summary: AU Fem!Harry 3rd year and up Adira Potter learns something new about herself. Now she needs to find a way to keep going or she'll leave behind all she loves. TRIGGER WARNINGS: SUCIDE ATTEMPTS AND SELF HARM
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

**_Hey, first things first, please understand that those triggers I put in the description are very much serious as this story is based around them. This story is hard to write but I wanted to work on it even though it hit close to home for me. Know that if any of you have trouble with suicide and/or self harm, I am here to listen. Anyway, I hope you enjoy._**

...

Needed Here

Chapter One

George Weasley and his twin Fred were walking down the stairs of the boy's dormitory in Gryffindor tower when they saw Hermione Granger reprimanding Adira Potter and Ron Weasley on the big red couch. George grinned at Fred and they sauntered over to the couch, George sitting next to Adira and Fred sitting next to Ron. Hermione stopped and sighed when they realized the two pranksters were there.

"So what have you two done wrong this time?" Fred asked.

"Yes, enlighten us. Why would our dear Hermione be lecturing you?"

"Someone," Hermione looked at Adira who looked slightly ashamed, "convinced Ronald to see if the Whomping Willow was still working from last year. I got to these two just in time."

"I thought it was funny." Ron said.

"You could have been seriously hurt! And what would you say to Madam Pomfrey?"

"Wait, Adira, you got Ron to try and touch the Whomping Willow?" Fred asked in surprise.

"Climb, actually." Ron said and the twins looked at the still silent girl in shock. She was looking down and didn't notice. George draped his arm over her shoulders with a grin and she blushed.

"You should hang out with us more, Adira. We can teach you so much." Adira blushed harder but Hermione looked upset.

"Oh no, Adira will get in too much trouble and-" Adira cut her off.

"Hermione, you can't tell me what to do." She said quietly.

"Yes I can. I'm looking out for you."

"I don't need anyone looking out for me. I'm fine on my own." She frowned. For some reason, she was feeling mad. "I've been doing it for 10 years before Hogwarts."

"But now you don't have to. You got us!"

Adira stood with a sigh. "I need to clear my head." She then left through the portrait hole.

"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked.

Fred and George thought before Fred got it.

"Today's October 30th, right?" The nodded. "Tomorrow's Halloween." Ron and surprisingly Hermione were confused. "The Potters were killed on Halloween."

"Oh." Ron frowned. "But she was never like this before."

"She's a teenager now, she probably feels like she needs her mum and dad, or at least her mum. She's old enough now to see how much parents are needed in her life." Hermione sighed. "I never really though how much this would affect her. I can't even picture life without my parents."

"Mum can get bossy but I can't either." George said and the other two Weasleys nodded just as their little sister sprinted in. "Ginny, what's wrong?"

"You need to come quick. It's Adira!" She then ran out and they followed. She ran into the nearby girl's bathroom and Hermione had to yank the boys in. Hermione gasped when they spotted where Ginny was. Adira was passed out on the stone floor, a razor blade near her hand and her wrists slit. "I heard the thud of her falling when I was walking past and came in here."

George conjured two towels and tightened them around both Adira's wrists, telling Ron its to at least slow the flow of blood, before picking her up bridal style and going as fast as he could down the many stairs and to the hospital wing. Hermione reached it first and ran in, getting Madam Pomfrey just as George entered.

"Oh my, what happened?"

"Ginny found her in the bathroom with her wrists cut. I conjured something to try and slow down the bleeding."

"I need to get her to St. Mungos, It's not in my ability to handle these things." She took Adira with surprising strength. "I will get you all when I know if she is stable."

Madam Pomfrey then disappeared with a Portkey that she always wore as a ring. The five sat on the beds and waited, all nervous wrecks. Even Fred and George had nothing fun to say.

"We're losing her!" A healer called and five others entered. With these kind of situations, they used muggle means so Healer Fenway was using a defibrillator. "C'mon Adira, stay with us."

After a few more shocks the heart monitor started up again and they all breathed a sigh of relief though Adira was still asleep. They told Madam Pomfrey she was stable and whoever wrapped her wrists pretty much saved her life. The matron thanked the healer before going back to Hogwarts. She wasn't surprised to see the five Gryffindors waiting there. They broke out of their sleepiness when she appeared.

"She's fine, she's stable." Madam Pomfrey said tiredly and they all nodded in evident relief. "And Mr. Weasley," The three male Weasleys looked over and she sighed, "George. The healer says you saved her life with tying her wrists. She would have bled out before they could help if not for you."

George just nodded, looking the worst of them all. "When is she coming back?"

"In a few days. She lost a lot of blood and is very weak even with the blood replenishing potion."

"Okay." He said and everyone else sighed before they left to rest. Everyone they passed wondered why the five looked like someone had died.

Adira was still very weak, even when she was being discharged, so Healer Fenway was requiring her to walk with crutches. When asked about the stairs, the healer told her to use only one and hold onto the railing with her other hand. Adira had thick bandages wrapped around her wrist and she was told that they would be there for a while, at least until she was fully healed.

When Adira was Portkeyed back to Hogwarts, she was given the crutches and shown how to use them before heading to the great hall for lunch which had just started. She sighed as she entered and every eye fell on her. Surprisingly, she didn't sit with her friends. She sat at the very end of the table and grabbed some food. They all looked at each other in confusion. When entering the common room, they spotted Adira, but when she saw them, she started to get up and leave. Hermione stood in her way.

"Adira, what's wrong?" She asked gently.

"Nothing." Her voice was flat and she tried to go around but Hermione blocked her again. The bushy haired girl was shocked when Adira glared at her.

"Adira." Ron went next to Hermione. "Why are you avoiding us?"

She was silent for a second before speaking softly. "Why did you take me to the hospital wing?"

"Because you were passed out! You had lost a lot of blood and would have died."

She stared at them before saying something shocking. "Maybe that's what I wanted." Fred, George, and Ginny came up to her. "Maybe I wanted to die. I didn't want to be found, not at all. It was my fault for even making a sound, I guess."

"But, why?" Ginny whispered.

"Do you know what it's like, not to get a hug from a parent every day? Not to have a good meal from someone who loves you? To be forced to celebrate a day that you lost everything because of some mad man? No, you wouldn't. You have loving families while I have nothing but hurt." She sighed. "I could finally be with them, finally meet them in a way that I could remember. I could finally have my family back. So thanks, for ruining that."

Adira then turned around and went back out the portrait hole, disappearing from sight.

...

**_That is only the beginning. I hope you liked the first chapter. Read and Review._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

**_Heres chapter two everyone! Not much to say but I have what she is going to say in this one so I have first hand experience with the disorder. Enjoy!_**

...

Chapter Two

Adira had to see a St. Mungos appointed therapist once a week. With her she was able to get out all the anger, frustration, and sadness she felt.

"Why don't you talk to your friends anymore?" Dr. Murray asked. Adira sighed.

"Because they compromised what I wanted. I wanted to die, and finally see my mum and dad again but they stopped that from happening. They just don't get it!"

"Yes, you would see your parents again but you would leave your other family behind."

"What, the Dursleys? They would be happy that I was gone."

"No, not them. I mean Hermione and the Weasleys. You would leave them behind and that wouldn't be right."

"They aren't the same though." Adira whispered.

"Really? Because how you talk about them says differently. You get motherly hugs and huge meals from Mrs. Weasley, right? You and Hermione and Ron act like brother and sisters along with Fred and sometimes Ginny. That says family, it doesn't matter if you are connected by blood."

"You forgot George."

"Well counting him as a brother may be strange, don't you think?" Adira blushed at the mention of her crush on George and Dr. Murray smiled. "Talk to them because I'm sure they miss you all the same. You need them, like they need you."

Adira sighed. "I guess. It is kind of lonely without them anyway."

"Good. It looks like we're out of time so I'll see you next week." Adira stood and thanked her before leaving, her crutches making a squeaky sound on the stone floor.

When she made it to the common room, she luckily found all five of them by the fire. She went over and cleared her throat. They looked over in surprise.

"I want to say, I'm sorry I've been acting like such a jerk. I know you were just helping and I know it wouldn't be right of me to just leave you all just so I can see two people I can look at in pictures." She looked down and a tear fell. "I was being selfish."

George was the one who went to her. He lifted her head up with a smile.

"No you weren't. You were desperate and sad, anyone in your position may have done the same thing." She blushed and he grinned before surprising everyone, especially Adira, by putting his lips to hers in a gentle, lingering kiss.

Before he could pull away, she kissed him back which he was happy to respond too. George knew about her crush on him, c'mon she blushed in his presence but he also had a crush on her. She was beautiful, smart, and funny. Always laughed at his and Fred's jokes while making pranks and jokes of her own. She was one of a kind.

They were so wrapped up in the kiss that they didn't realize almost everyone was watching. Her crutches had fallen and George was the one keeping her up. He pulled back and Adira looked at him with a flushed face and wide eyes while he was grinning. The other four Gryffindors had similar wide eyes as Adira. The other common room occupants went back to their activities, leaving them alone.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked in shock as George looked at Adira who was blushing as she looked back.

"Kissing Ronnie, they were kissing." Ginny said with an eye roll. Looking much like Hermione as she did it.

"I know, but why?"

"Well, they obviously like each other." Hermione said and Adira looked over at them.

"We're right here." She said and Hermione looked embarrassed. She looked back at George and he was still grinning. He was still holding Adira. He grabbed her crutches with one hand and led her out of the common room, the others looking on in wonder. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Well…"

"It wasn't because of what I did, is it?"

"No, it wasn't." He said as he handed her the crutches. She put them in place and they walked.

"Then why?"

"Because, like Hermione said, I like you Adira." She blushed and looked down. He touched her heated cheek causing her to blush deeper. "And I know you like me so I saw no problem with it."

"How did you know?" She asked quietly as they sat on a stone bench in the corridor.

"Adira, you always blush around me. It's kind of obvious." She blushed again and he chuckled before looking at the bandages. He lifted her wrists to look. "Why do you have bandages still on your wrists?"

"The doctors said that it's so I can heal fully but really, they don't trust me. These are actually glued on so I can't get them off by myself."

"That's silly, yo-"

"They have a good reason too." She murmured and he looked at her in surprise. "I was one of the ones who agreed to see Dr. Murray, the therapist they appointed. Dumbledore didn't see it necessary but I did." She looked down and blushed but not because of George. "I've been struggling for a while with these feelings. It wasn't just a spur of the moment decision. The razor had been in my pocket every day since school started."

"I thought it was just because of your parents?"

"No, according to Dr. Murray I have a disorder called Bipolar which has just started showing."

"What's that?" George asked.

"It's a mental disorder which causes extreme emotions that can change randomly and last long periods of time. I can also have suicidal thoughts and wanting to self-harm." She sighed. "I'm going to have to start taking medication. One pill, once a day."

George was silent and she started to get up, thinking he didn't want to be with her anymore, but he kept hold of her wrists. It was a gentle but firm grasp and she looked at him. He lifted her wrists and kissed the bandages before kissing her again, gently.

"I'll help you, anyway I can." He said softly and she nodded. "But you should tell the others."

"I'm afraid they'll look at me differently." She whispered and he brushed her messy hair back just as Hermione found them.

"Adira, Professor McGonagall said Madam Pomfrey needs to see you." Hermione said. Adira knew why. It was time to receive her medication. She stood and George did too. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Actually, I want George to." Adira said, still not ready for them to know. Hermione looked surprised but nodded and went back to the common room. They headed down the stairs, Adira holding onto the railing and George holding her crutches. She was actually feeling stronger and felt she didn't need them anymore.

When they arrived, Madam Pomfrey went to her office and came back with a plastic bottle full of round white pills.

"Take one, every day before breakfast. You need to eat after so no missing meals or you'll get sick. I also want you to come here the end of each month for your next bottle as this has enough for a month."

"Okay, thank you." Adira said and she took the bottle. Madam Pomfrey nodded.

"Are you feeling stronger?"

"Yes."

"Okay, try walking without the crutches." The matron said and George held them while Adira walked without wobbling. Madam Pomfrey looked pleased and took the crutches. "Remember, one every day before breakfast and be here when the pills are all gone."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey." Adira said quietly and walked back to the common room with George.

"Are you going to tell them?" George asked as Adira looked at the bottle. She looked nervous and he grabbed her hand. "I'll be right next to you."

Adira sighed but nodded as they reached the portrait. When they entered, they were all sitting in the same area as before.

"Guys, I need to tell you something." Adira whispered and George squeezed her hand. So she explained what Dr. Murray said and how she now needed to take medication. She had to explain to Ginny, Ron, and Fred what Bipolar was but Hermione had already read about mental disorders so she knew what it was. "The reason I'm telling you this is because you will notice that kind of stuff happening to me and I don't want you to freak out."

"What are you going to do about the Dursleys?" Hermione asked and Adira paled.

"I don't even want to think about them right now. But, Dr. Murray says she is working on a solution."

"Well, we'll help you through this." Fred said with a grin and they nodded causing Adira to smile.

...

**_Yep she has Bipolar. And she is with George who will play a very important roll. Read and Review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

**_So I want to warn you guys that this story is very serious with a few happy, funny moments. Certain parts are supposed to make you cry. The chapter i'm about to finish (six, I think) had a part that made ME cry and i'm writing the story! But don't forget to enjoy it._**

...

Chapter Three

"Adira, can I talk to you." Professor Lupin asked after class one day. Adira nodded and looked at Ron and Hermione, signaling she would meet up with them later. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing fine, Professor." Adira answered in surprise at the concern in his eyes. He gestured for the seat across from him at his desk.

"I want to tell you something that I was keeping a secret but feel you should know." She cocked her head. "I was actual close friends with your mum and dad. I guess you could say I was one of your father's best friends."

"Really?" Adira asked and he nodded. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Well I was thinking that, along with me helping you with your dementor problem, I can talk to you about your parents."

"That sounds nice but, we may have to schedule the dementor thing for a different day. Dr. Murray is doing twice a week now, instead of once."

"Dr. Murray?" He asked in confusion and Adira blushed.

"Oh, right. Not a lot of people know. Well, since you told me a secret, I will tell you one. Only my friends know but I'm seeing a therapist. Originally for this happening," She held up her bandaged wrists and he nodded, knowing what she was talking about, "but it turns out I have…" She trailed off, suddenly looking nervous.

"You have, what?"

"Well, I have…Bipolar disorder. According to Dr. Murray. That's one of the reasons I've been acting weird."

"I've noticed your mood lately. You've been a little hyper."

"Yeah, I haven't been sleeping which can cause hypomania. Until I get some sleep, I'll be hyper." She gave a smile. "Good news is, I'm caught up on my homework."

Lupin laughed before agreeing to meet her on Friday, instead of Sunday. She bid him goodbye and left the classroom to find her best friends. That night, as Adira sat on the couch, hoping that reading would help her sleep, George came downstairs. He smiled and sat next to her, causing her to look over.

"You're turning into Hermione." George said with a grin. "All this reading and being caught up on your homework."

"Can't sleep, remember. I'm hoping this will help me get tired."

"Mmhmm," George gently took the muggle book from her, "how about we just talk. Maybe that will help." He pulled her close to his side and she blushed but smiled. "Now, we've been together for a month yet, we haven't gone to Hogsmeade together. Why?"

"Well…I…you see."

"I know you were able to get your uncle to sign the permission form yet, nothing. Are you ashamed to be seen with me?"

"No! I'm just worried that…" She trailed off.

"Worried about what?"

"I'm worried you'll be ashamed to be seen with me if people find out about my disorder." Adira said softly and he sighed.

"You are ridiculous." George said and kissed her. She forgot the world as they kissed, the only thing going through her mind was the feel of his lips on hers. She twisted her fingers in his hair as he pulled her close. He eventually pulled back and her face was flushed as he gently took her wrists and kissed the inside of them, where she would forever have a scar on each one underneath the bandages. "I won't be ashamed. If anything, if they say something, the person will be subjected to a harmful prank."

"Don't you mean harmless?"

"No, I mean what I said." She giggled and he grinned. "Its two days until the next Hogsmeade visit. Lets go together." He murmured and she nodded. He wrapped an arm around her and they sat in silence. Eventually, Adira fell asleep after three nights.

…

"So how was your date with George?" Dr. Murray asked her patient.

Adira blushed but smiled. "It was fine but, when we talked about what was going on with my Bipolar for a few minutes, by the Shrieking Shack, I had a feeling someone was listening. I may have been paranoid though."

"Well if any trouble happens and you need to talk, you know that Professor McGonagall can floo call me. Now what's your progress with your lessons with Professor Lupin?"

After her session, Adira walked back to the common room. She noticed that the students were looking at her strangely but she was probably still paranoid. She entered the common room with a smile until she noticed her friends looking at her sadly. Hermione was holding a Daily Prophet. She walked over and George wrapped an arm around her as Hermione handed her best friend the paper.

_Girl-Who-Lived: Stable or Not? _

_From a disclosed source, it has become known to us at the Daily Prophet that Adira Potter has a disorder called Bipolar. For those who don't know, Bipolar is a psychological disorder where emotions will change frequently and for long periods of time but what shocked this reporter is that it also consists of suicidal thoughts and self-harm. Students have known that Adira went to St. Mungos for a few days and returned with crutches and her wrists wrapped. So I have to ask, has her self-harm already started and I must add, is our girl-who-lived mentally stable? In my personal opinion readers, I feel she should be checked as to not endanger her fellow students. What are your thoughts?_

Adira looked at the article as tears welled in her eyes. She looked around to see apprehensive glances from her fellow Gryffindors. She slowly set the paper down and headed upstairs. Hermione followed after a minute and came back down with a frown.

"Her curtains are shut and I couldn't open them. I could hear her crying." Hermione said sadly.

"How much do you want to bet it was Malfoy who talked to the paper?" Ron growled.

"Endanger her fellow students? That's crazy!" Ginny exclaimed, her face red in anger.

All George could think about was how he was going to help Adira.

...

**_Can you guess who the reporter is? I got the inspiration for the report by how people treat me when they find out I have Bipolar. Its Stigma and stereotype in todays world. I feel bad for doing that but it's all part of my plan and did you think that Lupin was going talk about being a werewolf when he said secret? Nope. Read and Review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

**_This chapter, the beginning and end made me a little upset with my self because it MADE me upset but there is good parts in the middle. Okay, enough AN, enjoy the chapter._**

...

Chapter Four

Adira didn't leave her bed or the dorm room. She missed her classes and Hermione had to bring her the homework and George had her bring some food for her medication though she had to set it on her side table as Adira still wouldn't open her curtains. When McGonagall finally called Dr. Murray, she explained to the head of house _and _Adira's friends that Adira was depressed and depression consisted of not wanting to leave your bed, not having any energy to do your usual activities, and just not caring about anything. It was much more severe than just being sad. Dr. Murray did go up to talk to Adira but came down ten minutes with a sigh. The only thing she got out of the girl was crying and talk of never leaving her bed. She had done something to the curtains so even an adult witch couldn't get them open. Hermione finally snapped.

"Adira Lily Potter, open the curtain right now or I will never speak to you again." She was bluffing of course, she would never do that to Adira but it seemed to work as a spell was muttered and the curtains slid open by themselves after almost two weeks.

"What do you want?" Adira whispered.

"I want you to get out of bed and come down stairs. We all miss you, especially George. He's been almost as bad as you lately."

"You're exaggerating." Adira was still quiet as she laid in bed. "All of you will eventually get over it and find someone new. George will find someone new to be with and-"

"He told Fred he loved you." Hermione interrupted softly. "Fred said that George missed you so much and had come to realize that he loved you."

"Really?" Adira asked, some life returning to her eyes. "He said that?"

"Yes, he did. Please come back Adira, we all need you back."

Adira seemed to be struggling with something before slowly pushing her covers off and sitting up.

"I need a shower." She muttered and grabbed some clothes before going to the bathroom. Hermione grinned and sat on her bed, waiting for her best friend.

George sighed as he sat on the couch staring at the fire. Hermione had gone up to try and get Adira to get out of bed but George didn't have high hopes. He glanced at the stairs before doing a double take. Adira was walking down, Hermione behind her. She still looked slightly upset but when she spotted George, her eyes lit up and she smiled albeit shyly. He stood and the second she reached the floor, he bounded up and grabbed her, spinning her around. When she was set down, she buried her head in his chest and sighed.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear and she grinned.

"Love you too." She said quietly and looked up with a smile causing him to kiss her softly.

"Before you two go anywhere, you need to do all that homework." Hermione said sternly and Adira smirked.

"I already did. I've been either sleeping or doing homework." She suddenly blushed. "And, working on this." She pulled out a folded piece of parchment, which actually consisted of a few folded over each other. George opened it curiously.

"You're writing a story?"

"Autobiography, actually." She blushed while George looked confused and Hermione surprised. "It's a book, about my life. It was Dr. Murray's idea as it can tell the truth and also let me organize my thoughts in a more productive way."

"I didn't even know you could write like that." Hermione said and Adira shrugged, still embarrassed.

"Well I can. I'm still on the Dursley years but I'm getting close to the beginning of Hogwarts." She looked towards the portrait. "I'm going to get some food from the kitchens. I'll see you guys in a bit." She started to walk to the portrait hole when George grabbed her hand and spun her back to him, causing her to stumble into his front.

"You're not leaving without me, love." He murmured into her ear and she blushed.

"You didn't have to do that though. You could have just came with me."

"Well, I wanted to do that." George said, his lips still to her ear. "I just got you back, you're not leavening me for a while." She blushed again and he chuckled, brushing his fingers along her heated cheek. His fingers traveled to trail down her neck, causing her to shiver. She put his lips to hers in a kiss that wasn't as soft as usual causing her body to heat up. His finger ran up and down her spine and she couldn't help another shiver. She completely forgot she was in a common room as they kissed. At least, until Ron was heard.

"Really you two?" Ron sounded grossed out and they pulled back. "I mean, I'm happy you finally left your dorm, Adira, but you're in the common room."

"Well, we'll just leave the common room." George grinned at his little brother and pulled Adira out the portrait.

…

"Miss. Potter, I was wondering, what spell did you use to keep your curtain shut?" Professor Flitwick asked after class a few days later. She looked surprised at his question. "Professor McGonagall came to me, asking if I had a way to open them but everything she tried was all I knew."

"Oh, well, I kind of said the sticking charm a little forcibly and it…I don't know…became like muggle krazy glue on the outside."

"I've never heard of that happening." Flitwick said in wonder and Adira just shrugged. "Well, anyway, you'll be late for Defense. I'll see you tomorrow." Adira nodded and headed for the door when he spoke again. "And Miss. Potter, if you need anything, I'm here to help."

"Thank you, Professor." Adira said and disappeared out the door, once again having to ignore the apprehensive stares from the other students. It had been two weeks since the article yet kids were still like that with her. She hated the glances towards her wrists. Dr. Murray ended up having to repair several stuff in the classroom used for her office when there because of her breaking the things in anger. She wasn't sleeping again and her hypomania was at a dangerous level that she had to force it down. She kept feeling like George was distancing himself but whenever she felt that way, he would walk her down the halls and just talk to her. But, she still cried every night.

...

**_Some students follow articles way to much. Example A: Harry's 5th year. I've been depressed before and believe me, its not fun for anyone. Read and Review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

**_Wow, its been a long time hasn't it. I've already finished a lot of chapters but I've been working on the My Twin Brother stories that I haven't worked with this. Anyway, not much to say really, just enjoy._**

...

Chapter Five

Adira looked at the pill bottle that she had just gotten with a frown. She sighed but instead of taking out one to take, she took out twenty. With sadness in her eyes, she swallowed all twenty with some water.

Hermione walked into the dorm room, looking for Adira. She gasped when she saw her on the floor. She ran over and shook her but she didn't move and Hermione started to panic. That's when she spotted the pill bottle, lying on the bed. _Why is it almost empty? She just got it. _Then another thought hit her and she felt her pulse. Her eyes widened at how faint it was. But she wasn't strong enough to lift her.

"Get Professor McGonagall." Hermione muttered and ran out the room. She spotted George waiting for Adira. "George, get Professor McGonagall, now!" Hermione ordered and he looked confused. "Adira overdosed on her medication." She said in a quieter voice and his eyes widened before he sprinted out of the common room. Hermione ran back upstairs and kneeled next to Adira, it seemed like forever that she had to wait for McGonagall.

"Move out of the way, Miss. Granger." The transfiguration teacher said and Hermione did, watching as McGonagall conjured a stretcher and levitated Adira on. When they got downstairs George was pacing. When he spotted Adira, he ran over. "Mr. Weasley, you need to stay here."

When they left, the whispers started. When she heard someone say, 'why did she do that', Hermione finally snapped.

"None of you know why, she did this?" Hermione asked in a deathly low voice. All the Gryffindors, which were a good many, looked at her. "None of you understand why she would try this?"

"No, we don't." A Gryffindor boy said. "You probably don't either."

"Yes, I do!" Hermione shrieked. "She did it because of all of you! You've been avoiding her, giving her looks of fear! You're Gryffindors yet you're acting like a bunch of scared little kids! And just because some stupid reporter said she might be unstable. I can understand the Slytherins, or the Ravenclaws, or the Hufflepuffs but her own house, her own house scared of a girl who is no different than you or me."

"She is different. I wouldn't try and kill myself because people were being mean." A girl said.

"Being mean is calling people names, pushing them around. What you are doing, what the whole school is doing, is being a bunch of sniveling, cowardly, arses." Hermione spat, surprising everyone by the cuss word emanating from her lips. "If my best friend dies, I won't be afraid to torture all of you in ways you can't imagine."

Half the Gryffindors had the decency to look ashamed of themselves while the others looked scared out of their minds. George hadn't seemed to notice what Hermione had said as he was busy pacing. What was happening? Was she going to live? He prayed that she would.

…..

_Adira looked around the misty room in confusion. Suddenly two figures appeared. She recognized them from her album. It was her mum and dad. She ran up and hugged them, crying softly._

_"__Am I dead?" She whispered after they hugged her. Her father smiled._

_"__No, you're not. You're in a place that you will wait until it is time to go back."_

_"__But, what if I don't want to go back?"_

_"__Oh, sweetie. You're needed there. Look." Her mum waved her hand and a large mirror appeared, showing George, silent tears falling down his cheeks as he sat on his bed. Adira placed a hand on the mirror, a frown on her face as she watched him cry. The image changed to Hermione crying as Ron held her, for once not looking uncomfortable. Ginny was crying too as Fred hugged his sister closely._

_Tears entered Adira's eyes as she looked back at her parents. "How do I get back?"_

_"__Soon. There is something I need you to do though. Go to Remus, or Professor Lupin, and tell him that Sirius wasn't our secret keeper, he'll know what that means. Tell him Peter was and that Peter is still alive." Her father said urgently. "Tell him to check your friend Ron's rat and that will give you the life you needed all along. Do this for me."_

_Adira was confused but nodded just as they started to disappear. "We love you, Adira. Remember that."_

…..

"Adira! You're awake!" Healer Fenway said as Adira's eyes opened. She looked around.

"What happened?"

"You overdosed on your medication and we had to pump your stomach. You've been asleep for a few days." Adira just nodded until she heard her fathers voice. _Tell Remus, quickly._

"I need to see Professor Lupin." Adira said suddenly and started to get up but the Healer kept her down. "It's really important. Please!"

"Okay, I'll have Madam Pomfrey get him but you need to rest. I'll be right back." He then left. Half an hour later, Madam Pomfrey arrived with Professor Lupin in tow. She then left.

"Professor, when I was asleep I was with my parents and my dad said to tell you something."

He looked surprised. "Tell me what?"

"Sirius wasn't the secret keeper, Peter was and that Peter is still alive. He said to check Ron's rat." Lupins eyes widened. "Do you know what that means? It sounds kind of weird."

"No, its not weird. Of course! I shouldn't have doubted him. I need to go but I'll be back soon." He said. "Hopefully with someone special."

Adira stayed at St. Mungos with no visitation allowed. She missed George, and all her friends but they weren't allowed in just yet. So she worked on her autobiography as she sat in her private room. It was a few days later that something exciting happened. Professor Lupin returned with a grin that made his face look a decade younger. He wasn't alone though, because walking behind him was a man, with a hollow face. He had steel grey eyes and long black hair.

"Sirius Black! What's he doing here?!" Adira yelped.

"What you told me is why he's here. Sirius was innocent and your friend Ron's rat was actually the one who committed the crimes he was imprisoned for."

"A rat?" She looked at him like he was barmy and Sirius chuckled.

"He was an animagus, a human who could change into an animal. Just like me and your dad." Sirius shook his head. "Scared your friend, Ron, when he turned into the man."

"Oh. So you're innocent? You didn't kill all those people?"

"Nope."

"Then, why are you here?"

"Well, when your parents were alive, they named me your godfather and legal guardian if anything were to happen."

Adira looked hopeful. "You mean, I can leave the Dursleys? I don't have to go back?"

"Yes, you can come stay with me. I need to clean up my house but you should be able to move in by the end of school." Sirius said with a smile.

Adira grinned just as Healer Fenway entered to check her vitals.

"Can George finally visit?" Adira asked like she did every day. Just then, a familiar red head appeared with a grin. "George."

Sirius watched in confusion as the older looking boy walked over to her and gave her a hug. His eyes narrowed when he kissed her deeply. The boy lifted Adira's wrists and kissed the inside of them, causing her to blush but grin. Sirius cleared his throat and they looked over.

"Oh, right. George this is my godfather, Sirius Black. Sirius, this is George Weasley, my…" She trailed off and blushed at the word she was going to use. George gently brushed her cheek before looking at Sirius.

"You're godfather is Sirius Black?" She nodded and he grinned. "That's actually kind of cool." He held out his hand which Sirius took, his eyes still suspicious. George turned back to Adira after his hand was let go of. "Got you something."

"What?"

He reached into his coat and pulled out a rose. She blushed but took it and he kissed her forehead.

"Well, we'll leave you two alone. You haven't seen each other in a while."

"Well she hasn't seen me in twelve years!" Sirius complained but Remus rolled his eyes and pulled Sirius out. "I don't trust him."

"You're becoming over protective, Sirius. You should have seen how devastated George was the whole time Adira was here. He's a prankster along with his twin, just like you, me, and James were, actually but after she was admitted, he did nothing. There was no pranks happening and he was silent all the time." Sirius frowned as his best friend spoke. "From what I've heard, he loves her."

"I guess. But I'm still watching him closely."

"Just don't smother her."

...

**_Yay! Sirius is free! Poor Adira but that's a very serious thing and shouldn't be taken lightly. Hermione told everyone off, you go 'Mione! Read and Review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

**_I'm stuck on My Twin Brother: Year Two so that's why i'm working on this. Remember when Adira said she was writing an autobiography? Well it comes back in here along with emphases on her writing which will go on for a few chapters. Make it happier for a while. Enjoy!_**

...

Chapter Six

"I cant keep my pills on me anymore. I have to go to Madam Pomfrey every morning to take them." Adira told George as they walked through Hogsmeade. They were both bundled up as it was winter time.

"I'm glad." He said but she frowned. "Adira, none of us want that to happen to you again."

"I know, I just feel like a child, not being trusted with something."

"Adira," He said softly, "you overdosed on your medication."

Tears filled her eyes. "I'm sorry."

He pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head as she cried quietly.

"Don't say that. There is no need to be sorry."

"Yes there is." She whispered. "I almost left you again."

He didn't say anything, just kissed her softly and led her back to Hogwarts where they sat in the empty common room. He pulled her onto his lap and nuzzled her neck, causing her to blush but cuddle into him. They stayed like that for a couple hours, just enjoying a peaceful time together.

"Tomorrow, can you start reading the autobiography you're writing?" George asked suddenly and she nodded.

"Yeah, sure."

The next day, George, Ron, Hermione, Fred, Ginny, and surprisingly, Neville Longbottom sat on the red couch while Adira sat cross-legged across from them. There were Gryffindors milling around but not paying attention. Adira smiled though she was nervous as she was finally going to mention her abuse. She took a deep breath.

"_It starts with a cupboard, a cupboard under the stairs..._"

Professor McGonagall walked in, wondering where most of her lions were for dinner to find a shocking sight. Almost all of Gryffindor house listening as Adira read from some parchment.

"_I couldn't believe my ears as Hermione spoke, telling me I could talk to snakes. A parselmouth, I had thought. Why couldn't I hear it myself? It just sounded like English to me but that shows once more, my inability to fit in with my peers. The next day, I heard the whispers surrounding me. Now I was the Heir of Slytherin. Why couldn't I catch a break?" _Professor McGonagall was about to speak when Adira continued. "_I felt alone, even with my friends surrounding me. I do have some advice though, for those girls and boys who feel alone, you never are, but, that will be explained later…_"

"What happened next?" Seamus Finnegan asked and Adira smiled.

"That's as far as I am right now."

"I can't believe you faced you-know-who in your first year!"

"Yeah, and a Cerberus."

"Sticking your wand up a troll's nose was gross. Kind of cool though."

"The Dursleys sound like awful people."

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and everyone looked over.

"Professor, you should hear Adira's autobiography! It's amazing!"

"Yeah, she's really brave."

"Well that is good to know but you all realize you have missed half of dinner." McGonagall said, forcing the amusement to not enter her voice. The Gryffindor house all stood.

"Adira, when you write more, read it to us!" Oliver Wood said and she blushed but nodded as they all, except her friends, left for dinner.

"Miss. Potter, can I speak to you?" Ron's stomach suddenly growled.

"You guys go, I'll see you in a bit." They all stood and left, George kissing her temple before leaving. "Am I in trouble Professor?"

"No, you're not. I'm just wondering how you got all of Gryffindor to sit around the room and listen to you read."

"Oh, well it started out with just George, Fred, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Neville, but, when I started, others started listening. Soon Angelina went and got everyone else who were outside of the tower and…well…"

"It seemed they all enjoyed it."

"Kind of surprised me, actually." Adira said with a blush.

"Well, if you agree, I would like you to come to the staff lounge after your classes to read it to some of us." McGonagall said and Adira looked very surprised.

"I guess. Is…is Professor Snape going to be there?"

"No, I'll make sure he isn't. I feel he won't appreciate it."

"Okay then. Where is the lounge?"

"As you have me last, I'll take you there."

….

Adira had been shocked by the size of her viewing the next day. It seemed all the teachers, except Snape, were there along with Dr. Murray and, surprisingly, Sirius. When she finished, she was praised profoundly, causing her to walk out blushing like mad. She found George and related causing him to chuckle and kiss her.

A few days later, the muggle studies teacher, Charity Burbage, approached her.

"Miss. Potter, I want to say your writing skill is amazing and I have a proposition for you."

"A proposition?"

"I work with a squib who is the founder of a writing competition in the muggle world and I thought you could enter a story, something different from your autobiography, into the competition."

"Me?" Adira looked confused. "What will happen if I win?"

"You get a trophy and a one hundred pound prize that we can transfer into Galleons. Also a scholarship for, when you graduate, to attend a creative writing school." She smiled. "Second place gets just the scholarship. What do you say?"

Adira thought for a minute before smiling. "That sounds wonderful. When is it due?"

"You have two months until I need it. It can be fiction or non-fiction. Your choice. It also has to be at least four pieces of parchment, front and back." The Professor smiled. "Think you can do that?"

"I'll try, thank you Professor."

"Good luck, Adira."

...

**_Yeah, the whole writing thing will go on for a few chapters. I hope you liked this chapter. Read and Review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

**_I'm working on chapter thirteen and the end of chapter twelve shows how sad and twisted my mind is. I wont say anything though. This whole chapter is about Adira and the contest and it was fun to write so enjoy!_**

...

Chapter Seven

Adira decided to write a story, of a girl who was killed and watched her friends and family from above. It took her a month and a half and when it was done, she was proud. It was ten pages.

"_I looked around and realized, I may have lost my friends and family, but I would always have them, in a place that will never die. A place I can always reach. And as the image of him disappeared, I smiled and took the hands of the others, the ones who would always hold me, and finally faded into my new home._"

Evan Peters looked at the paper in awe and the other judges had the same expressions. One spoke.

"This girl, this girl is good. It's as if she was speaking from her own experience." It was time to vote.

A few weeks after she turned it in, Adira was sitting at the Gryffindor table, leaning against George. She wasn't sleeping again and was trying to calm down. Suddenly an owl flew in, though it was past owl post. It was carrying a letter and a package. She took it and fed the bird some toast before looking at the official looking muggle envelope. It was from the contest. She opened it and read it through. She gasped.

"I won." She whispered. "I won! I won first place!"

George grabbed the letter and grinned before standing up. "She won the contest!"

All of Gryffindor jumped up and cheered, along with the staff table, except Snape. The other houses were confused but clapped politely all the same, except Slytherin. She blushed at the cheering and opened the package. It contained a gold trophy, a pouch with one hundred galleons and an envelope, with her scholarship.

"Birkbeck?" She looked at the scholarship.

"Adira, that's one of the most prestigious schools. It teaches some of the best authors!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I didn't think I was that good." Adira whispered, tears in her eyes. She saw another sheet. "They want me to do a special program this summer. It's for some applicants, to see what Birkbeck can offer and see how the applicant does."

"You're not going to be here for the summer?" Ron looked disappointed.

"It's only for three weeks. From June 20th to July 11th." She frowned. "Should I do it?"

"Yes!" They all said at once and she grinned after a second.

School finally ended and she promised to go with them to the Quidditch World Cup after she got back and would miss them. As it was muggle, she couldn't owl or floo them. She was with Sirius for a few days before it was time to go and she loved it there. Sirius acted as her best friend and father and they always had fun. But soon it was time for her to go. She had her medication packed and trusted not to overdose. She was taking her photo album also, along with her Quidditch jersey which she would tell them was a made up game at her boarding school. She knew she was going to be the youngest there as she was only thirteen but she was determined.

She waited outside for the cab with a smile.

…

"Okay, Adira Potter, you're rooming with Penny Davis!" Adira found Penny who smiled and they walked to their dorm room.

"How old are you?" Penny asked and Adira looked embarrassed when she answered.

"Thirteen."

"Really? Are you advanced in your school or something?"

"No, actually. I entered that writing contest and won first place. With the scholarship here, they also wanted me to do this." She looked down. "I feel kind of bad. I mean, you all tried really hard to get in here and I just won my way in."

"Wait, you're _that _Adira Potter? We've all heard of you! Apparently, your entry was the best in three years! I don't think anyone will care that you won your way in because you definitely deserve it."

Adira blushed. "Please don't treat me different though. I'm here to just learn."

Penny grinned brightly. "No problem. Am I allowed to brag to others though?" Adira looked shocked and Penny laughed. "I'm joking. Here's our dorm."

When they entered, Adira gasped. "It's beautiful! Much better than the dorms at my school."

"You go to boarding school?"

"Yeah, a private school in Scotland."

"Awesome. I do like the colors in here. Do you want the purple bed or green?"

"Green."

"Kind of matches your eyes." Penny laughed when Adira blushed.

…

"You're writing style is as good as I was told, Adira." Her writing Professor said as she examined the short story she had to write. Adira blushed and she chuckled. "Keep it up and you'll get far."

Adira learned a lot during her time. She was even taught stuff she didn't know was important, like how you hold your pencil. It appeared that it helped your handwriting. She made many friends there and wished she would be there at the same time as them but they were all graduating from their secondary schools the next year. She missed all her friends and Sirius but she was having a lot of fun.

"Adira, can you read this as an example?" She was asked as she turned in a paper. He pointed to a paragraph and she blushed madly as she faced the class who listened intently.

"_She watched as the boa constrictor slid out of his cage, his tail landing with a thump when he reached the floor. The poor boy standing there was quivering in fear, his oversized frame looking like the tail of an over excited puppy. As the snake made a circumference around his feet, you could practically see him dying of fright inside. Mel swore that when the snake passed her she heard him hiss 'thanksss amiga' before slithering off, playfully hissing at the visitors of the zoo."_

"This, is a perfect example of a show not tell paragraph. Did you hear the detailed way she explained the boy? How the snake seemed to speak to her?" He took the paper and read from it. "_The beef she called her uncle grabbed her arm tightly, asking what she did to his son. Mel would have felt fear, if she wasn't used to the man's ridiculous ideas that she had anything to do with strange, unnatural, incidents. When she said nothing, Mel was thrown into the small area that had been her room for ten long years. She heard the lock before the floor almost shook from him stomping to the kitchen for his meal of heart disease._" He looked at all of them. "I want this from all of you."

Adira went back to her seat with a deep blush. Penny grinned at her as she erased some stuff from her paper. Adira looked around her dorm on the last day with a smile. Penny was waiting for her.

"Hurry up or we'll miss our cabs!" Penny said with an eye roll and Adira grabbed her suitcase. "So you have my address. Mail me anytime. It should go fast as we don't live to far apart." Penny hugged her as Adira's cab came. "It was good to meet you Adira. Hopefully you can come over sometime."

"It was good to meet you too Penny. I'll mail you soon." Adira then got in her cab, waved, and was driven away. She sighed happily as she was driven to her home.

...

**_This was a cute chapter wasn't it? Penny is a completely made up character. Isnt it clever that Adira is writing about what happened to her but changed the name so no one knew it was real. Read and Review!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

**_There are some sad parts in here that broke my heart. It gets hard, writing these kind of stories, but I have to power through. Anyway, Enjoy!_**

...

Chapter Eight

"Adira!" Hermione was the first to her when Adira flooed to the Burrow. "We missed you so much! How was it? What did you do? Did you meet anyone? What was the college like?"

"Let her breathe, Hermione." Ron said as all the Weasleys entered the kitchen. She was passed around for hugs until she got to George. He grinned and pulled her into a kiss that she missed for three weeks. He literally lifted her off the ground.

"I got you all something." She said once she had recovered from the kiss. She swung the backpack that was on her shoulders around and dug through it. She then handed everyone, including Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, small books. The title read, _Friends and Family of Adira Potter_. She smiled as they all opened them. "I worked on it there and got it published. I only made copies for all of you and Sirius. They have your names and descriptions of how we met. If there was magic involved, it can only be seen by magical beings." She smiled. "Penny and Daniel worked on something similar."

George looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Who's Daniel?"

"Relax, even if I wanted him, I couldn't." He looked confused. "He's gay _with _a steady boyfriend. He and Penny were good friends though. We had a lot of fun." She looked very happy and took out a picture. "This is them." It was a picture of Penny, Daniel, and Adira in front of a mural with wide grins.

"That mural is of Jane Austen, a wonderful female writer from the 1700's. We were read a few exerts from her novel _Emma_. A few of the others said I was like her but I disagreed. I'm more, Gregory Maguire. Good but not like Jane Austen. That started a debate that was eventually settled by saying I had Jane Austen moments and Gregory Maguire moments." She shook her head. "We also had a debate on what book was better, _Emma _or Emily Brontë's _Wuthering Heights_. Most were for _Wuthering Heights _but I stayed true to _Emma_." She walked out to the sitting room as she spoke, everyone following and looking confused, even Hermione. "And don't even get me started on _The Mists of Avalon_. Maybe it's because of being a witch but I found it terrible. Marion Zimmer Bradley has no idea of Morgana's life but then again, she was a muggle."

"Um, Adira?" Ron spoke and she looked over. "We have no idea what you're talking about."

She blushed. "Sorry, I got a little carried away. It was just such an amazing experience! I learned so much!"

"That's good." Mrs. Weasley said. "But, how did you do with your medication?"

Adira tinged pink. "Oh, that. Well…"

"Adira, what happened?" George asked as he sat next to her.

"You got to understand, I was very busy and distracted." He raised an eyebrow and she looked down. "Sometimes I forgot to take it."

"What! That's bad." She looked away. "Didn't anyone remind you?"

"What makes you think I told anyone?"

"You didn't tell anyone that you took medication?" Ginny asked.

"You saw what happened at Hogwarts when people found out. I didn't want it to happen again." She said softly. "It wasn't all fun and games. This was serious and…special. I didn't want to ruin it by being someone who is different."

"That wouldn't ruin it." Hermione said.

"I was already different from all of them. According to the Professors, I was the best writer. I didn't want more attention brought to me."

"The best writer?" Fred asked. Adira pulled out a folder and tossed it to him.

"I need to clear my head." She said and went out back. George got up.

"George, where are you going?" His father asked.

"Last time she said that, we found her with her wrists cut." He said and rushed out. She was sitting on the ground, her knees pulled up with her arms wrapped around them, staring off into space. He could see some tears falling down. "Adira, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Her voice was shaky though. He sat next to her and made her face him. "I didn't take my pill this morning. I feel fine though."

"Then why are you crying?" He noticed her wrists. "And why are your bandages off?"

"I found a way to get them off. Seriously, I feel fine." He could tell she was about to break so he pulled her close to him. "You don't have to worry."

When he stayed silent, Adira broke down crying. He wrapped his arms around her, gently pressing kisses to her temple as she cried in a way that broke his heart. It was so raw and he could feel it shaking her body violently. Her shirt rid up slightly and that's when he saw them, cut marks on her side. They were traveling down past her waistline, disappearing under her pants. He gently touched one and she cried harder, realizing he had seen them.

"Why, Adira?" He whispered but she couldn't answer because she didn't know why. He saw her look at her arms which were covered with the sleeves of her shirt. He took hold of her arm and she tried to pull them away but he kept a firm grip.

"Please, don't look." She whispered but he just rolled up the sleeves slowly. He was now face to face with burn marks on her arms. His grip loosened in shock and she tried to get up but he pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms in a way that imprisoned her. "I'm sorry George, I don't know whats wrong. I'm just so screwed up in the head!"

George crushed his lips to hers and, after a second, she grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him closer. He fell on his back on the cool grass as they kissed and he pulled her so she was lying on top of him. Their breaths came out in shallow pants as they kissed and George trailed his fingers up and down her spine. Adira could barely focus as George rubbed his thumb in massaging circles on the exposed side without the cut marks. Their snog session lasted ten minutes until he finally sat back up, still holding her. He took her exposed arms and kissed the burn marks on them. She looked devastated as he did this but he continued to kiss up her arm until he reached her neck where he brushed his lips up the length.

"I love you." He murmured.

"I love you too." She was sincere but her expression was one of torture. "But, why do you love me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why would you love someone like me? So messed up. So screwed up in the head."

"Adira." He whispered as he pulled her closer to him. She curled up in his lap. "I don't see you like that. No, I see the beautiful, smart, and funny girl I've liked since her second year."

She blushed but smiled and kissed him again. George pulled her sleeves back down as they heard male voices. She looked at him curiously but he just stood, taking her up with him. They re-entered the house and Adira got to meet Bill and Charlie Weasley who said they read her stories from the folder and thought they were really good.

"You know, the goblins can publish any book you write." Bill said. "I hear you're writing an autobiography, they could help."

"Thanks, Bill. I'll keep that in mind." She said and he smiled. Fred handed her the folder back and she put it in her backpack. It was extended and had her shrunken trunk in it. Sirius suddenly came out from the fireplace. Adira gave him a hug.

"Sorry, you just left this back at the house." He said with a smile and held out a small object wrapped in cloth. Adira thanked him as she took it and hugged him again before he waved and disappeared.

"What is that, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked and Adira smiled.

"I visited Penny before coming here as I can't really talk to her whilst at Hogwarts since she's a muggle and she gave me this. She gave one to Daniel too." She took out a charm bracelet. It had a book charm, pencil charm, letter 'A' charm, and a heart charm with the colors grey, white, and red. "The colors on the heart are Birkbeck's school colors. The only difference in our charms are the letter charms. Penny's is a 'P' and Daniels is a 'D'."

"It so pretty." Ginny said and Adira smiled.

"Yeah, it is."

….

"Hermione! Ron!" Adira cried as she was pushed around by the panicking crowd. She lost sight of them and tried to get out of the crowd but the second she did, something hot hit her back, a familiar hot that was shown all over her arms. Adira was knocked out by rushing feet when she sprawled onto the ground.

_"__Adira, you know they are thinking of placing you in the mental ward at St. Mungos." Dr. Murray sighed. "I can only hold them off for so long."_

_"__I'm sorry Dr. Murray. I just don't know what wrong. I just feel so hopeless, all the time. Even with the medication I'm sometimes borderline lethargic." Adira felt the tears spill over. "Maybe it's best they do. I'll stop hurting people I care about. George, Sirius, Hermione, Ron, and you. All of you are hurt because I hurt myself."_

_"__No, Adira. We all want you to get better but that shouldn't mean leaving us for the hospital. You're needed here."_

_"__That's what my mum said. But sometimes I feel I'm not. All your lives would be so much easier." Adira sighed. "You wouldn't have to worry and hover."_

_"__Adira, they just don't understand you, those people who want to send you away. They think you're a danger when you're not and you need to stop thinking that or you will never be able to feel better." Dr. Murray suddenly grinned. "They want to subpoena your records. They'll have a big shock to realize that even touching the folder will cause great distress."_

_"__What did you do?"_

_"__Let's just say, those boils will be painful."_

Adira started stirring and sat up. Hermione and Ron found her which was a relief but they weren't out of the woods when a dark mark appeared and they were interrogated by two ministry wizards. When they were let go, Mr. Weasley led them to the tent. Everyone noticed that Adira was very subdued and avoiding all eye contact. She was hiding something and no one, not even George, knew what.

...

**_Poor Adira! Read and Review!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

**_Heres chapter nine! I was seriously crying when I wrote this and you'll see why. There are two different parts that happen at the same time that did it. Enjoy!_**

...

Chapter Nine

"What are you hiding, Adira." George asked when he made it downstairs where Adira was looking out at the moonlight.

"Beautiful, isn't it." She murmured. "Can only see this from Hogwarts and here. Not London, not at St. Mungos."

"What are you talking about?" George asked as he sat next to her.

"Dr. Murray said, that the ministry wants to put me in the mental ward at St. Mungos. Feels everyone will be safer. They're trying to subpoena my therapy records but Dr. Murray put a trap on them. Still, they can put me away anytime they want." She frowned. "I wonder if I'll ever get a peaceful year. I've always wanted one."

"You will find one. And I'll try my hardest to help you get one." He whispered and she nodded, kissing him softly.

Adira looked around the night before it was time to leave for Hogwarts. She tiptoed into the kitchen and quietly clicked on the burner. She bit on a towel and gently placed her arm on the burner. Tears entered her eyes as she felt the burn but it didn't hurt as much as it did the first time. Once the mark was there, she turned off the burner and aired the burn mark out before rolling her sleeve back down and heading back upstairs.

_Sorry. _

She aimed that thought to all she was hurting, except herself.

…

The opening feast went downhill around the end. After the exciting news about the Goblet of Fire, Adira was tired and started walking with everyone to the entrance when she was suddenly stopped. Malfoy grabbed her arm and rolled up her sleeve. She tried to yank it away but he had a strong grip. He grinned evilly and yelled in a loud voice.

"Look what the girl-whos-mental has on her arms!" He shouted loud enough that everyone became silent. Dumbledore and McGonagall stood to make their way over along with George and Adira's friends but they weren't fast enough. "Burn marks! I even heard that they want her in the loony bin! You'll make plenty of friends there, won't you, Potter!"

"Please, stop." She whispered.

"And why should I stop? Gonna burn me? Cut me? Oh wait, you've already done that to yourself!" His gripped tightened. "Once the ministry knows about your marks, they'll lock you up for sure! You're a danger to all of us! Right?!" He called to everyone. They looked at each other and there were soft murmurs of agreement from all the houses but Gryffindor. "You won't be here very long, Potter."

Malfoys hand was ripped off her arm and he was on the ground with a broken nose. George was shaking out his hand, pure fury in his eyes.

Snape had made it over with McGonagall and Dumbledore. "Weasley, fifty points from-"

"No Severus." Dumbledore interrupted in a chilly voice. "No points will be taken from Mr. Weasley. However, one hundred and fifty points shall be taken from Slytherin for a despicable scene by Mr. Malfoy. And I believe five months detention should also suffice. He will be serving it with Hagrid. Now someone take Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing."

Crabbe and Goyle helped up their leader and they went to the hospital wing. George was inspecting the forming bruise of her arm when he noticed it. A fresh burn. He looked up at her but she turned away and tried to leave but he pulled her back into him and everyone watched as Adira broke down in sobs. It was so bad that people felt their hearts breaking. Tears entered even McGonagall's eyes but she held them down. Snape was hiding a look of pain. He had promised Dumbledore to look out for Lily's daughter yet he had failed. George didn't say anything, just held her as tears fell from his own eyes. Those who had agreed with Malfoy felt ashamed as they watched her fall apart. How could this girl be a danger when she wasn't even sure about herself? Even Slytherins looked upset as they watched. For once not feeling triumphant about a Gryffindor being hurt. This wasn't the kind of hurt acceptable in their eyes. The other teachers had made it over and Hagrid wasn't bothering hiding his tears as they disappeared into his wild beard.

Adira gripped onto George as she cried, repeatedly whispering that she was sorry. Dumbledore took charge and sent everyone off to bed except George and Adira.

"P-Professor will t-they be able t-to take me?" Adira said through her tears.

"I'll make sure they don't Adira. I promise." Dumbledore said and Adira nodded.

….

Four days later, after the other schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, had arrived and everyone was preparing for that night when the Goblet of Fire would announce the champions for the competition, the Triwizard Tournament, Adira was pushing her scrambled eggs around. She had a bad feeling about today. That bad feeling came true around the end of breakfast. A group of Healers and Aurors entered. Dumbledore stood.

"May I help you?" He asked and a Healer stepped forward.

"We are here for Adira Potter." He said and Adira froze. Tears entered her eyes as she looked at her plate.

"And may I ask why you need one of _my _students?" He had a good idea though and the twinkle in his eyes were gone. He promised not to let them take her and he would keep that promise.

"She is a danger so we are taking her to St. Mungos permanently." A mean looking Auror answered. It was silent until Adira and the staff were shocked when every single student, even the Slytherins and other schools, except Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy, stood to make a barrier facing the Healers and Aurors. The only one sitting at the Gryffindor table still was Adira who was looking at her classmates in shock.

"You want Adira, you have to go through us." A Slytherin boy, Blaise Zabini, said and they all nodded.

"Adira isn't a danger, you are, for taking away a girl who isn't any different then you and me. " The Gryffindor who said that, was the girl who said she was different last year.

"Your stereotype and prejudice against someone with a psychological disorder is disgusting." Everyone looked over in shock to see Professor Snape standing there with Professor McGonagall. Hagrid and Madam Pomfrey not far behind them.

"Taking someone who has no control over what they are born with, as having a disorder is as natural to someone as their eyes, isn't right in any sense." Madam Pomfrey said. Suddenly Dr. Murray ran in.

She glared at the Aurors and Healers just as the head of the DMLE (**D**epartment of **M**agical **L**aw **E**nforcement), Madam Bones, walked in with three more Aurors.

"You can't take Adira, Auntie!" Susan Bones exclaimed. "She's done nothing wrong!"

"I know Susan, I'm not taking her. I'm taking _them_." She looked at the group that was trying to take Adira. "You are all under arrest for disobeying Ministry orders. You were ordered to back down from trying to take Adira Potter yet you didn't listen, this is your consequence. Just because you work at St. Mungos does not mean you are not under the same law and all four of you Aurors are officially stripped of your badges and that's _if _you aren't thrown into Azkaban." Her stare was fierce. "Now if you would follow Auror Shacklebolt, you will be Portkeyed to the Ministry at once."

The group of six looked from Madam Bones to the students and teachers that were blocking Adira before leaving. Madam Bones faced the students.

"You can all stand down, Adira will stay right here." She said with a smile and everyone breathed a sigh of relief while Susan ran and hugged her aunt. Adira pushed passed the barrier and looked at Dr. Murray who was smiling at her. Adira ran and hugged her, surprising the therapist though she returned the hug.

"Thank you, Dr. Murray." Adira whispered.

"It was no problem Adira. I had talked to Madam Bones when I first found out they wanted to take you and she talked to Minister Fudge who did probably the only good thing in his job as Minister. He agreed to have them back down." Adira grinned. "And I have an idea for you to do something that can help even more."

"What is it?"

"At our next appointment, I'll explain laws in the wizarding world. I think, using your experience, you can try and write up a law to be passed that stops the Ministry from harassing children and adults with a mental illness."

"Really? That sounds like a good idea."

"Then I'll see you in a few days. Now I think you should go see George." Adira looked back to see George watching. She ran to him and he swung her around before kissing her fiercely.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too."

...

**_Sad right? You little ferret, Malfoy. And damn those Aurors and Healers but its good the students stood up for her! Hope you liked it! Read and Review._**


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

**_Mainly George/Adira moments with a little conversation between Hermione and Adira and Fred and George, about the same thing. Hope you like it!_**

...

Chapter Ten

Adira cheered along with everyone else when Cedric was called for Hogwarts champion. When the Goblet of Fire was taken away and everyone was sent to their common rooms, Adira was excited.

"This is going to be so cool! I can't wait to see if Cedric wins." Adira bounced around.

"Why are you so excited?"

"I'm on a hyper mode as I call it. One of the emotions that appears a lot, according to Dr. Murray." Adira was bouncing on the couch, her voice fast. "It's going to be like I drank ten cups of coffee for-well I don't know how long."

George looked amused and put his hands on her shoulders. "Maybe I could help you calm, love."

She shivered slightly at his tone and how he breathed in her ear. She had slowed down slightly.

"Wh-What could you do." She whispered.

Everyone had gone to bed the second they got there as it had been an exciting morning and night. Adira knew she wouldn't sleep anytime soon and George decided to keep her company. He suddenly pressed his lips to her neck. As he kissed her neck, her body warmed. He continued to kiss her neck, which was lolled back, but pulled out his wand and dimmed the lights, making the fire the brightest light in the room. He gently pushed her to lie on the couch and he rested above her, holding his weight on his forearms. She felt herself calming as they kissed but it wasn't until his tongue entered her mouth and wrestled with hers that she finally felt peaceful. Her nails dug into his jumper clad shoulders as he sucked on the skin of her pulse point. He went back to her lips and kissed her passionately one more time before sitting back up, pulling her with him.

"How are you able to do that?"

"Do what?" George asked curiously.

"Calm me down." Her eyes were still out of focus. He grinned at her words and pulled her closer to him. "George?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For never judging me. For just, being there." She whispered and he kissed her cheek.

"No problem." He said softly.

….

George came down the stairs of the boys dorm around midnight to see Adira sitting on the couch. She was staring at the fire without moving. He went to sit next to her and she looked over with a smile. He pulled her closer and she sighed.

"I love you, George." She murmured and he nodded.

"I love you too. I always will." He said as he brushed her hair back. Suddenly Adira tackled him, kissing him fiercely. He responded in kind but was startled when her hands went to the buttons of his shirt as they kissed. He gently took her hands. "Whoa, love, I think this is a little fast."

She blushed and pulled away. "I wasn't going to do any of _that_. It was just your shirt." He raised an eyebrow. "Sorry."

She was surprised when he smiled and started to unbutton his shirt. He shrugged it off and she placed her hand on his chest. He pulled her to him in a kiss and she pressed as close to him as she could, feeling the warmth of his body surround her. George pulled back and kissed her neck. His teeth grazed along it and she shivered. He looked into her eyes and smiled, seeming to read something in the green orbs.

"We should wait for that. I don't think either of us are ready for it." George whispered and she nodded, slightly dazed. He put his shirt back on. "You should get to bed."

"My bed is uncomfortable, I like sleeping down here." She said and he nodded.

"Do you want me to stay until you fall asleep?"

"Yeah, that would be nice." She smiled and he grinned.

Hermione came downstairs and smiled at the sight. She seemed to be first awake and the first to see George asleep on the couch with Adira curled into him. The two were sound asleep, with smiles on their faces. Hermione shook her head and went to the arm chair nearby. Ginny came down next.

"Merlin, they look so cute together." Ginny said with a grin just as more Gryffindors came down. They all noticed George and Adira and the girls couldn't help but 'awe' while the guys rolled their eyes. The two started to wake up. They had yet to notice the audience.

"Hey." George whispered and she smiled sleepily at him before sighing and snuggling back into him. They heard a throat clearing and looked over. Adira blushed to see half of Gryffindor house looking at them. She tried to move but George kept a hold on her as he sat up.

"How long have you all been here?" Adira asked.

"I got down here about ten minutes ago. People have slowly been trickling in." Hermione said and Adira nodded before maneuvering out of Georges grip and smiling at him before going upstairs for a shower.

During History of Magic for Fred and George, the latter related to his twin what Adira tried that night.

"So she wants to…shag?" Fred whispered.

"I don't know. In the beginning she said she didn't want to do that but after a snogging session she had a look in her eyes that said she wanted to." Fred nodded at Georges words. "I really don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?"

"I know neither of us is ready but I'm afraid she may think I don't want her anymore if I say no." George sighed. "I love her, a lot, and I know that one day we will do it, but, she's so fragile right now that I have to be careful what I say and do."

"You'll figure something out."

"You did WHAT?!" Hermione gasped as she sat with Adira by the Black Lake for some girl time.

"I kind of told George I wanted to shag. I didn't actually say it but he could tell."

"Adira, you're fourteen."

"I know, I know. It just suddenly came to me and I wasn't very discreet about it. He did take his shirt off though." Hermione spluttered at that. "Don't judge me, please. And don't tell Ron. You know he gets weirded out about me being all romantic with George."

Hermione sighed but nodded.

...

**_Yeah, Adira wants to get it on. Anyway, Read and Review!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

**_Not to descriptive but a rated M scene in here so be warned. Not much to say but to enjoy!_**

Chapter Eleven

"Dr. Murray, do you think I'm crazy for wanting this?"

"No, I think you're a teenager who is in love. When I was your age, I was ready to try anything and sex was one of the things." Dr. Murray smiled at the girl who was blushing. "Now, tell me about these strange dreams."

"Well, I keep seeing this graveyard and a python. Then my scar burns when a pair of blood red eyes appear. I think it means something but I don't know what. I recognize the eyes from somewhere." Adira sighed as she thought hard. Before Dr. Murray could speak, Adira gasped and looked frightened.

"What's wrong Adira?"

"The eyes, I saw them at the end of my first year. Their Voldemort's. When I faced Quirell, he had Voldemort on the back of his head and he had blood red eyes." Adira frowned. "That explains why my scar hurts when they appear. Whenever Voldemort is near, my scar burns."

"Well, we'll keep monitoring these dreams and see what happens."

George and Adira's relationship kept progressing and the urge grew stronger. George was wavering also on if they should or shouldn't. Soon, it was time for something big, the Yule Ball. George instantly asked Adira and Victor Krum surprisingly asked Hermione which seemed to irritate Ron who was going with Parvati Patil. Adira found a lovely dress that was a sea green with tiny rhinestones dotted all over it. She styled her hair into a braided bun and wore a necklace with a white snowflake pendant. She had simple make up on but Lavender Brown couldn't help but gasp when she exited the bathroom. Hermione looked just as beautiful but it seemed Adira looked magnificent in the three girls eyes.

George was waiting downstairs. Lavender came down with Ron's date, Parvati. Lavender looked at George.

"Get ready to see Adira." She said and the two girls giggled. Parvati wanted to get there early so she practically dragged Ron out, Lavender following with Seamus. George frowned just as Hermione came down.

"You're going to be amazed." Hermione said and they both looked at the stairs as Adira appeared. George's breath caught as she descended the stairs, a blush on her cheeks as he stared at her. She made it to him and he cleared his throat.

"You look beautiful." He said and she blushed even more but smiled as he held out his arm. She took it and sighed as Hermione left to meet up with Viktor. As he was a champion, she was going to be participating in the dance the champions do with their dates.

As George looked at her while they walked, his feelings as a teenage boy and his feelings of doing the right thing went at war with each other. One finally defeated the other. Adira looked over and blushed.

"What?"

"Do you think we have to go?" George whispered in her ear.

"I'm pretty sure it's mandatory to at least be there for a little bit. Why?"

"It's going to be hard to wait." He stopped in the empty corridor.

"Wait for wha-mmph."

George crushed his lips to hers as he moved so she was against the wall, his body pinning her. It suddenly entered her mind what he meant and she pulled him closer as they kissed. He traveled to her neck and she moaned quietly as he bit her neck softly. He slowly slid the straps of her dress down as he kissed her neck, his lips traveling to her shoulder.

"George, I think we need somewhere more private. Someone could walk by." Adira whispered and he nodded, pulling back and taking her hand.

He led her down the corridor and to an empty classroom. George shut the door and transfigured a desk into a mattress before turning to Adira. She smiled shyly at him and he pulled her to him, kissing her deeply.

"You really want to do this?" He murmured.

"Would I really have come into this room with you if I didn't want to?"

"And you don't think we're rushing?"

"No, I don't. Do you?"

"No."

George slowly pushed down the straps of Adira's dress until it pooled at her now bare feet. His mouth went dry as he gazed at her in only a bra and knickers. He could see the scars from her cut marks on her side but didn't care as she started to take off his dress robes. Soon he was only in his boxers and he laid her down on the mattress. She arched as he pressed kisses down her front, from her throat to her stomach. He grinned and undid her bra before sliding her knickers off. He groaned at the sight and she smiled. George kicked off his boxer and lined up with her. He looked her in the eye and she nodded before he broke through her hymen. She whimpered and he paused, looking at her in worry but she leaned up to kiss him so he moved.

George pulled out and thrust back in and soon the pain turned to pleasure. For fifteen minutes the room echoed with her moans and his groans. She asked him to go faster and soon he was thrusting into her hard and deep. Her nails dug into his shoulders as he did this and soon she felt her body tightening up and she gave a soft scream as she came. George followed after another thrust. He pulled out of her and pulled her body close.

"Wow." Adira whispered. She turned in his arms to look at him and he grinned, brushing his fingers along her cheek.

"We should get to the common room. I bet people are looking for us." George murmured and she nodded, slowly standing and getting back in her dress. She was slightly sore around her lower area but she barely noticed.

George took her hand once they were both dressed and peaked out the door before leaving the classroom. They went upstairs, Adira practically glowing while George grinned. The two really didn't care if anyone found out, they were too busy feeling practically giddy with happiness. This night is something they wouldn't forget easily.

...

**_Yeeeah, they have sex. I don't care if its to soon, I think it was perfect time. You needed something nice because next chapter is, just sad and twisted. Be prepared! Read and Review!_**


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

**_*deep breath* okay, this chapter was hard. I know some of you were thinking, 'how is voldie going to be resurrected, reborn, whatever, if she's not in the Tournament?' well this is the chapter he is and you will see how and why you need something happy before you read it. I am hesitant when I say, enjoy._**

...

Chapter Twelve

"Dr. Murray, I need to tell you a secret." Adira said and the woman smiled. "Not even Hermione or Ron know."

"George knows, I take it?"

"Well it has to do with him." Dr. Murray raised an eyebrow. "On the night of the Yule Ball, instead of going, George and I, well, we…shagged."

"Really? And I'm the only one who knows?"

"I knew you wouldn't judge me. Hermione is suspicious but hasn't confronted me and I want to keep it that way for a little bit."

"I understand." Dr. Murray nodded and Adira sighed in relief. "Now how are your emotions doing?"

"I don't know. Sometimes my urges to hurt myself are really strong because I've been feeling really sad lately."

"Lets work on some coping skills."

The night before the third task of the Triwizard Tournament, Adira was taking a walk outside before curfew. She had her invisibility cloak in her pocket just in case she was out past curfew. As she walked, she heard a twig snap behind her. She looked back but didn't see anything so she shrugged and continued. Suddenly a hand went over her mouth and another gripped her around the middle so she couldn't move. She tried to bite at the hand but she couldn't and suddenly she was being portkeyed. The next thing she knew, she was in the graveyard she had been dreaming of. Before she could regain her bearings, she was being tied to a headstone by a man she had never seen before.

"Hurry!" A high, cold voice hissed and she looked over to see a bundle on the ground by a cauldron. The man strode over and lifted the bundle. He dumped it into the cauldron before speaking.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"

The ground beneath her uprooted and a bone floated out from the dust and into the cauldron. He took out a knife.

"Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master."

Adira winced as the man cut off his hand and it went into the cauldron. He looked to Adira and approached. She started struggling again as he neared but it was useless as he cut her arm and collected the blood into a vial.

"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe."

He poured her blood into the cauldron and a white light glowed causing Adira to look away. When she looked back, a ghostly mist was surrounding everything and a silhouette of a man could be seen leaving the cauldron.

"Robe me." The same high, cold voice from before was heard. The other man pulled some black robes over the silhouette. Adira's blood went cold as she looked back at a face that had haunted her for years. He was very pale and had eyes the color of blood along with a flat face with slits for a nose.

Lord Voldemort had risen again.

…

A high-cold laugh filled the air and Adira shivered.

"You have done well, Barty. For that, you shall be rewarded." Adira watched as a metal hand appeared on the man now revealed as Barty.

"Thank you, Master." Voldemort then turned his eyes to Adira.

"Adira Potter…so long it's been…" Adira stayed silent. "Not speaking are you? Well that shall be fixed soon enough." Voldemort looked around as dark figures seemed to melt out of the shadows. "Welcome, Death Eaters."

_Back at Hogwarts_

"Have you seen Adira? She never came back to the dorm last night." Hermione asked George, he shook his head, looking worried.

"No, I haven't seen her since dinner last night. I had detention."

"You don't think she did anything stupid, do you?" Ron asked with a frown. Professor McGonagall suddenly entered the common room.

"You three, come with me."

The three followed their head of house to Dumbledore's office. When they entered, he looked grave and motioned for them to sit.

"I'm sure you have realized that Adira is missing. A student came to me last night saying they had been outside that night when he saw a cloaked man grab Adira and portkey away." Hermione gasped. "Adira has been kidnapped and we are trying our best to find her."

_Back with Adira_

Adira screamed and twitched as she was placed under the Cruciatus Curse. She had been in Voldemort's clutches for almost two days and she was losing hope of ever being found. She was in some house by the graveyard that was apparently Voldemort's father's home. She was chained to a pipe in the basement and tortured every night. Her leg was broken along with her arm and there were multiple slashes all over her body.

The death eater that had placed her under the curse laughed. He lifted it and approached her. She had been touched by each death eater though thankfully that's all they did. She hadn't been raped yet but she wished George was holding and touching her, not these men. The man groped her chest and she whimpered. Suddenly he stood and left, clutching his left forearm. She had come to realize that's how Voldemort called them to him.

She heard a bang upstairs and yelling but she thought nothing of it. All she could think of was George and how she wished he was there to save her. Then she heard her name being called by the door by a familiar voice.

"Help." She whispered in a hoarse voice. "Please."

The door opened and she heard a gasp. A pair of familiar grey eyes were in front of her and she started crying. It was Sirius. He unchained her and shouted that he found her.

"Shh, it's okay Adira. You're safe now."

"Voldemort, he's back. He's back."

"I know, we saw him but he disappeared before we could get him. Lets go." He gently lifted her and she curled into her godfather.

"Oh, Adira!" It was Professor Lupin. Sirius took a doorknob handed to him by a familiar man that she couldn't place. She was portkeyed away.

...

**_Yeah, she's not killed like Voldemort intended in canon. No, she's tortured but at least she was saved. Ugh, I felt sick when I wrote how the death munchers were touching her but I did it anyway. Read and Review!_**


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

**_Merlin guys, I am really stuck on My Twin Brother: Year Two. Anyway, not much to say on this chapter other then it is really short and I am truly sorry about that. Okay, enjoy._**

...

Chapter Thirteen

George sat by Adira's bed, his eyes bloodshot from crying. Adira had been asleep for two days and he was in agony. The death eaters captured had admitted to torturing and…touching Adira and he was furious. No one was supposed to lay a finger on her but they did. Apparently she had been placed under the Cruciatus Curse multiple times, cut all over, and had a broken leg, arm, and two broken ribs. Everyone in school had visited at one point or another and promised their support as the Minister of Magic did not believe You-Know-Who was back. But a girl had been in the hospital wing when Adira was brought in by Sirius and related to people how she looked and it was passed through the school. All the students knew that Adira had been tortured and who else would torture Adira but her greatest enemy.

George sighed quietly before he heard a soft groan. He looked at Adira whose eyes were fluttering open. She looked around before looking at George and tears entered her green eyes.

"George." She whispered hoarsely and he handed her some water. She gulped it down and he set it back on the side table.

"How are you feeling?" He asked and she shook her head.

"I hurt all over. And-and I'm scared."

"You're safe now." George brushed her hair back and she nodded. "Do you remember how long you were there?"

"About two days, I think."

"Yeah, all the Aurors and most of the teachers were looking for you. Even Snape, though he had to do it secretly."

"Why?" Adira whispered.

"Apparently he's a former death eater but You-Know-who doesn't know about the former part."

"Oh." She looked at him, tears starting to run down her cheeks. "George, they-they…touched me."

"I know, the death eaters captured admitted it." George murmured and she nodded before holding out her arms to him. He understood and squeezed into the hospital bed, holding her closely. She sighed and cuddled into him while he smoothed her hair.

"George, can you just talk? I want to be distracted."

"Yeah." He kissed her forehead. "Once, when Ron was younger, Fred and I…"

Madam Pomfrey walked around the curtain to see George holding Adira as he talked. She smiled to herself. She could see what she the other Gryffindors were talking about. The two were cute together. George kissed Adira softly and Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat causing the two to look over.

"I'm glad to see you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"I'm hurting."

"That's understandable. You'll feel better soon. I'll be visiting your home every day as school is over tomorrow and you still need care."

"Okay."

Adira was a nervous wreck when she was discharged later that day. She jumped if she heard something behind her and stuck close to George. She kept needing some sort of physical touch by him, saying that all she could think about when she was trapped was how she wanted him to hold her. So George held her on the couch.

"George?" Adira was snuggled into him as he held her.

"Hmmm?"

"Does Fred know that we shagged during the Yule Ball?"

George chuckled and kissed her forehead. "No, I haven't told anyone."

"I only told Dr. Murray." Adira said softly and he nodded, kissing her gently.

…

Adira pushed her stew around and Sirius watched her worriedly. He had just explained that the house was going to be headquarters to The Order of the Phoenix but she still hadn't said anything. She also barely touched her food, just pushed it around and took about two bites.

"Adira, can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Sirius raised an incredulous eyebrow and she sighed. "I've been having weird dreams and they've been bugging me."

"Weird, how?"

"I keep seeing some door and what looks like a crystal ball on a shelf. I don't know what it means but it's really annoying." Adira shrugged and Sirius nodded. Suddenly a young woman walked in with a familiar man.

"Hey Sirius." The woman said.

"Hello Tonks." He looked back at his god daughter. "Adira this is my second cousin, Nymphadora Tonks, though she goes by Tonks."

"Wotcher, Adira!" Tonks had bright, spikey, bubblegum pink hair and dark eyes.

"And this is Kingsley Shaklebolt. He's an Auror like Tonks." Adira finally realized why he was familiar.

"You're the one who took away those healers and Aurors. And gave Sirius that doorknob when you saved me."

"That is correct." He had a rich, deep, baritone voice that seemed to echo around the room. "Sirius, there are some things we need to discuss."

"Okay. Adira, how about you go where the floo area is and wait for Hermione and the Weasleys. They should be here in a bit."

"Yeah, sure." She stood and walked out to the fireplace.

Adira hung out by the fireplace for about fifteen minutes before it flared green. It was Mrs. Weasley. She was given a big hug just as Mr. Weasley appeared. Then Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Fred. Finally George came through and she practically tackled him. He kissed her passionately, not caring that his mum and dad were there watching. Sirius walked in just as they pulled back and Adira buried her face in George's neck while he held her.

"I love you." She said in a slightly muffled whisper.

"I love you too." He whispered in her ear and she looked up at him with a smile.

"How about I show you where all your rooms are." Sirius said with a small frown. He was still wary about the boy but would respect Adira.

...

**_Not a lot in it. Read and Review!_**


End file.
